kimitobokufandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5
Chizuru is getting jealous ! Episode Summary Episode Story Summer is finally here! and Chizuru decides to go to his friends houses and ask them out to' play'. But it seems that Kaname, Yuuta and Yuuki are "busy" trying to save the world or studying. But it seems Shun’s has took interest and let him in his house where they begin to bake. But Chizuru feels uncomforble with the girly atmosphere and he decides to leave. However, Shun tells him about the Summer Festival at night and and how they all should go,Chizuru gets excited. Later on, the boys and Masaki goes to the festival. Chizuru ends up calling Masaki "Mary" (hair reminds him of sheep). Masaki gets upset and goes off. Shun goes after her and they end up trying to fish some goldfish. Masaki couldn't do it and again goes off because she wants to get a goldfish for Shun. Chizuru tries to cheer her up but Masaki only makes things worst. Chizuru gets mad at her and leaves her alone. But it is seen that only Shun can cheer her up and she only smiles for Shun. Shun gives her a small bear keychain as a consolation prize. Chizuru realizes that Masaki actually has a crush on Shun, (with a little bit of Kaname’s help). After that, they run into Hisako and her older sister, Shizuna, in which Kaname has a crush on. Chizuru invites them for fireworks and along with Shun heads out at a convenience store to buy some fireworks. Masaki lost the bear keychain that Shun gave to her. Shun invites her to come along but she refuses since she wants to find the bear keychain. She tries to search for it but has no luck. Chizuru and Yuuki find her and try to help her but she refuses. Yuuki see's Masaki crying so he puts a silly mask on her face, causing Chizuru to laugh really hard, but he ends up getting beaten up by her. Chizuru, Kaname, Yuuta and Yuuki all try to help her look for the bear and they find it in a shooting gun stall. The owner of it found the bear but refuses to give it back to them unless they win it. Kaname tries but fails. Although Yuki did it he forgot why he was doing it, and instead of getting the bear, he got things for himself. Here comes Chizuru to the rescue and is able to win the bear and gives it back to Masaki. Masaki smiles for the first time at Chizuru and he blushes and smiles back at her. Shun, Hisako and Shizuna are finally come back with the fireworks and Masaki runs to Shun which makes Chizuru sulk and he says that Masaki is not cute at all. The boys then begin playing with the fireworks,not long Chizuru is back to his old self and annoying Kaname (chasing him with the fireworks) and have a wonderful time. Characters That Appered In This Episode Shun, Kaname, Yuki, Yuta, Chizuru, Masaki, Shizuna and Hisako RATING Please give a rating between 1-5 *, 5* being the highest and 1* being the lowest. So what did you think of Episode 5? 1* 2* 3* 4* 5* Gallery of episode 5 Category:Episode